Cheese (Sonic)
is a Chao owned by Cream the Rabbit, hailing with her to Earth from an unnamed planet in a parallel dimensionThe world where Cheese comes from is not named in the anime and comics. The comics state, though, that Cheese and his friends traveled across dimensions on a parallel planet, Earth. in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. Cheese follows Cream and the only word it can say is Chao. History Anime At some point while living in Sonic's world, Cheese became Cream's closest friend and also befriended Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose and Knuckles the Echidna. Under unknown circumstances, Cheese and Cream were both kidnapped by Doctor Eggman and imprisoned them in his fortress until Sonic arrived to their rescue. After a fight ensued, Chaos Control was accidentally activated, sending Cheese and all of his friends to Earth. In this new world, Cheese along with Cream were found by the government military and were both escorted to Area 99 to conduct research on them. Cheese and Cream both feared as they were being examined but was rescued by Sonic and Tails. After all of them joined, they help battle Doctor Eggman whenever he caused trouble and havoc to the world and live with Christopher Thorndyke and his family. At the end of Season 2, Cheese and Cream go home, and later help Sonic, Cosmo and the rest of the gang battle the Metarex in Season 3. After Cosmo sacrifices herself, they fail to see Chris go home and declare war on Eggman. Archie Comics '' comics.]] Cheese was first present with Cream cheering Sonic in his race against Sam Speed. The next morning, while having breakfast, he heard that Chris was able to take his friends including Cheese and arrived at the Twelfth National Bank of Station Square to wait in line. Suddenly, Dr. Eggman attacked the bank with his Ben-728 Packratbot, causing Cheese to hide behind a plant with Cream as they watched the robot causing further havoc until Sonic arrived to save the day.''Sonic X'' #1 "Savings and Groan" Personality Cheese enjoys playing with Chao, feeling home when being around them and feels sad when not being around them. This is especially the case when Tikal offered Cheese the opportunity to live with her and the other Chao in order to stay with Cream. Powers and abilities Like other Chao, Cheese can use his wings for flight, allowing him to fly in midair. Cheese is also strong for his small size; for example, he can hold relatively heavy objects like baseballs bats. Also, he can perform a powerful combo attack with Cream which can overpower several Metarex foot soldiers at once. Relationships Friends *Cream the Rabbit (best friend) *Vanilla the Rabbit *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cosmo (best friend) *Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Nelson Thorndyke *Lindsey Thorndyke *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Big the Cat *Emerl *Ella *Mister Tanaka *Sam Speed *Mister Stewart *Helen *Frances *Danny Enemies *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *King Boom Boo *Metarex **Dark Oak **Black Narcissus **Pale Bayleaf **Yellow Zelkova *Mr. Kinney (when possessed) *Mrs. Kinney (when possessed) Trivia *In the Japanese version of "Defective Detectives", during the actual end credits (they play during the episode as well), Cheese replaces Amy in the The Shining Road ending. During the episode as the credits are shown while Team Chaotix were recaping Sonic X, the ending song begins then it skips to Cheese. *In the Archie Comics, Cheese was referred to as a female in ''Sonic X'' #5. During the remainder of the series though, Cheese's gender was re-justified to a male. *In Sonic X, it is hinted that Cheese somehow knew Chaos, as he claps with joy when it sees Chaos and protests when Chaos is called a monster. One possible explanation is that seeing as Chaos was once the 'protector' and leader of all Chao, and was a Chao himself, Cheese could sense his true nature. Cheese also got upset when the others referred to Perfect Chaos as a monster, and later joined the group of Chao that was surrounding Chaos after he calmed down. Notes References See also *Cheese *Cheese (Archie) Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules and will hopefully be in more. Category:Chao Category:Heroes Category:Characters